Captivated by Emerald Eyes
by Dan Breaddy
Summary: song fic to 'crazy for this girl'. 15~year~old Severus likes Lily. She doesn't know that he exists, outside of potions. Can a bump into her change that? First LP/SS fic, though not first fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor plot, nor song, nor charecters. (haha, imagine that, a disclaimer with no humor. Sad...)

A/N: along with being a devoted fan of Draco/Ginny's, I have found Lily/Snape's to be very good. I might make this into a little songfic serise, I might not, it's all up to my muse.

Captivated by a Pair of Emerald Eyes

__

She rolls the window down

And she talks over the sound

Of the cars that pass us by

Fifteen-year-old Severus Snape made his past several students, some older than him, some younger, and some the same age, all jabbering happily about something-or-other. He made it a point to glare at each and every damned one of them.

__

And I don't know why

But she's changed my mind

He straightened up and hastily brushed his black, chin length hair out of his eyes. This is not the Severus that we know and hate now, this was him as a 15-year-old. His body was lean and buff from playing as a beater on the Slytherin team, he was tall from last summer's growth spurt. He had recently cut his hair, he used to be able to place it in a ponytail. His chin was less pointed, his cheeks, not so sallow. He was fairly good looking by anyone's standards.

He could now see the courtyard, the stone walkway leading up to the lake, the Quidditch pitch, and the Forbidden Forest. He quickly scanned the people sitting in the courtyard, minding their own business. He found HER and sat down on a bench, pulling out a potions book. Other than Lily, potions was a passion, an obsession, a living.

__

Would you look at her as she looks at me?

She's got me thinkin about her constantly

'Watch her now,' he thought as he eyed her from the top of the book. Lily Evens passed, looking for a seat. She was a loner, like him, but wanted to be popular; she wanted to be wanted. Severus, eh, if you left him alone and didn't stare at him too long, he was happy.

__

But she don't know how I feel

And as she carries on without a doubt

She flipped her beautiful ruby red hair over her shoulder. Today, he noted, it was in a half ponytail, and the tail was partially braided in a braid. She looked gorgeous. Her pale skin, sprinkled with small freckles, high cheekbones, and those damned glasses. Small frames that set off her emerald eyes. Severus had borrowed (more like bullied, but who's keepin track?) a muggle camera from some Gryffindor friggen-Mudblood first year, Creevy or something, and caught a picture of her without them holding them back. He kept it with him always, they kept him sane.

__

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

He always seemed to draw a breath when he saw them, moving or otherwise. He was enchanted by their endless depth, mystified their high definition, spellbound by what they had seen but would not tell, and fascinated at their secrets that they held. He was captivated by a pair of emerald eyes.

__

She was the one to hold me

The night the sky fell down

'Sad, that a Slytherin 5th year such as myself be held so... so... shit, what's a word... bewitched by a pair of eyes belonging to a Mudblood such as Lily,' he thought as she tilted her head. She just stood there in the middle of the courtyard, unaware that she was being watched. Unaware that this figure was a notorious bad-ass Slytherin who was on regular PMS. Or maybe he was just plain bitchy, no one knew and no one took the time to know. Unaware that this figure, this big-bad-ass Slytherin, would melt at one glance of her eyes.

__

And what was I thinkin when

The world didn't end?

Why didn't I know what I know now?

Severus studied her over his book. Her curvy figure could be seen as her back was turned to him. He could see her ample ass and long legs through her robe. 'Damn, when had she changed to become so... sexy?' he thought, a smirk growing on his face. He stood up and packed away his books.

Looked like it's time for an accident-on-purpose bump.

__

Would you look at her as she looks at me?

She's got me thinkin about her constantly

He sauntered over to her, and walked right through her. No... she fell, flat on her ample ass, her books and quills all over and parchment askew. "Shit!" he said casually, as he bent down and began to pick up the stuff, trying to hide his smirk. She stood up and brushed over her uniform, Severus lustily eyeing her breasts and slim stomach. (A/N: ahh!! Hormone-crazed Snape! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!) "Here," he said, shoving it back at her. He had gathered everything that fell. "Thanks," she smiled, and Severus' hormones instantly flooded one part of his body. 'Shit!' he mentally cursed, 'She has THAT effect on me. I need a cold shower and to stop reading those steamy romances!'

Lily stuck out a hand. "Lily Evens," she said, though Severus thought that 'Lily Snape' sounded better. "Severus Snape. I think that we have potions together."

"Oh, yeah, that's where I know you. You're really good at potions, did anyone tell you?" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It caught the sunlight and shimmered like those Pantene Pro V commercials you see.

__

but she don't know how I feel

and as she carries on without a doubt

"Yeah... thanks..." he trailed off uncomfortably. She smiled again. Severus swore on his grandmother's grave that it lit up her entire face. "Hey... if you're not busy or anything, do you think that you could tutor me?" she asked him. It took all of Severus' willpower not to skip with joy. "Um... sure... why not on Monday and Saturday nights? From 6:30 to 8:30 or so?" She nodded.

__

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

"Thanks. I'll need it, I assure you," she said, then turned to walk away. "Thanks again!" she yelled as she made her way to the stone awnings of Hogswart. He nodded, then walked out of the courtyard, his bag bumping on the side of his hip.

__

And right now

Face to face all my fears

Severus leaned against the wall under the awning and closed his eyes, half hoping that it was all a dream and that he'd wake up, only to be in his bed, half starky but covered with a silk sheet with a snake emblem. He smiled.

__

Pushed aside and right now

I'm ready to spend

Because, instead of dark that you get from the lack of light, his eyes were filled with a pair of bright emerald eyes.

__

The rest of my life with you


End file.
